Be Your Side
by citraa
Summary: Walaupun kau meninggalkanku hanya karena cinta pertamamu, aku tetap mencintaimu/"Apa aku bisa mengganti posisi Sakura-san dihatimu, Naruto-kun?"/ Mind to review?


**Disclaimer: Naruto hanya milik Masasi Kishimoto seorang~ ulalala.**

**Happy reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bandara Narita, 22 November 2012.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, keluar dari bandara. Tidak banyak yang berubah ya. Bandara ini masih seperti 5 tahun yang lalu saat aku memutuskan untuk menggapai cita-citaku sebagai desainer di London. Tidak sepenuhnya untuk menggapai cita-cita sih, aku ke London juga karena kegagalan dalam cinta. Konyol memang, tapi aku sungguh mencintai pria itu. Setelah 5 tahun perasaanku masih tetap sama. Tidak berubah sedikitpun. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita pirang bersama seorang pria berambut seperti nanas melambaikan tangan kearahku.

"Hinata!" Panggilan wanita itu membuat aku berlari mendekatinya kemudian memeluknya. Dia Sabaku Temari, sahabatku. Hanya dia yang mengetahui sepenuhnya alasan mengapa aku pergi dari Jepang. Temari sudah menikah dengan pemuda pemalas, namun pintar bernama Shikamaru, dan bisa kutebak, sekarang Temari sedang mengandung. Aku sedikit tidak enak hati karena tidak datang ke pernikahan mereka. Shikamaru beruntung mendapatkan wanita yang cantik, dan jangan lupakan dia adalah model terkenal di Jepang. Bisa kau tebak betapa banyaknya pria yang mengantri untuk menjadi suaminya.

"Temari-san, Shika-kun, apa kabar?" Ucapku sambil menatap wajah Temari. Dia sedikit agak gemuk, maklum ibu hamil.

"Kami baik, bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata? Bagaimana S2 mu?" Saat ini kami sudah berjalan menuju mobil Shikamaru.

"Aku lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan."

"Baguslah, kau mau langsung ke Hyuuga Mansion, apa mau ke rumahku dulu?" Tawaran Temari membuat aku tersenyum. Aku bahkan belum memberitahu keluargaku tentang kepulanganku. Begitu mengetahui kabar itu, secepat kilat aku langsung memutuskan pulang ke Jepang. Aku bingung harus sedihkah atau senang dengan kabar itu? Aku menduga, hatinya pasti hancur sekarang.

Aku sedikit menyesalkan kabar itu terlambat sampai padaku, peristiwa itu sudah terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu, mengapa aku baru diberitahu sekarang? Tapi tak apalah, daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Hyuuga Mansion, aku akan ke rumahmu besok saja ya."

"Hmm, baiklah." Temari tersenyum, aku lihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit kelelahan.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil berhenti di rumah dengan model tradisional. Tempat aku menghabiskan masa kecilku, remaja, hingga usiaku menginjak 20 tahun sebelum kepergianku. Usiaku sekarang 25 tahun, apakah aku sudah cukup tua? Haha, hanya karena seorang pria aku menolak semua pinangan laki-laki di London. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki tempat itu. Masih seperti dahulu. Aku yakin, Otou-sama tidak akan mengizinkan orang lain mengubah tempat ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kiri, saat mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Aku dapat melihat Hanabi, adikku sedang tertawa, bersamaan dengan kakakku dan seorang anak laki-laki. Asal kalian tau selama di London, banyak sekali pernikahan yang tidak aku hadiri, termasuk pernikahan kakakku sendiri dengan seorang gadis keturunan cina bernama Tenten, dan aku dapat bertaruh itu adalah putera kakakku. Sangat menggemaskan. Keluargaku sama sekali tidak mengetahui masalah aku dengan pria yang kucintai, mereka hanya mengetahui aku memutuskan pergi ke London karena ingin menjadi desainer terkenal, bukan karena tidak rela apabila pria yang aku cintai bersanding dengan wanita lain. Aku menyeret koperku mendekati mereka. Suara tawa mereka berhenti, mungkin mereka merasa terusik dengan suara koperku.

"Hinata-nee, kau kah itu?" Hanabi mendekatiku, kemudian langsung memelukku, begitu juga dengan kakakku- Hyuuga Neji, mereka langsung meninggalkan anak kecil yang sedang kebingungan itu.

"Ya. Ini aku Hinata." Neji-Nii kemudian menanyakan bagaimana kuliahku, aku langsung menjawab dengan riang bahwa aku sudah lulus. Anak kecil yang merasa diabaikan kemudian berlari mendekati kami.

"Otou-chan, itu ciapa?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil menarik-narik baju Neji-Nii. Aku tersenyum kemudian mengelus kepala anak itu. Matanya sama seperti kami, lavender bahkan wajahnya mirip dengan Neji-Nii, tapi anak ini cenderung lincah mirip ibunya.

"Itu Hinata-bachan sayang." Neji-Nii kemudian menggendong anak itu.

"Neji-nii aku minta maaf karena tidak datang ke pernikahan Neji-nii dan Tenten-san."

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, kau pasti sangat sibuk disana. Aku mengerti." Sebenarnya pada saat pernikahan kakakku, waktuku sangat senggang, tapi jika aku mengingat pria itu, hatiku sakit, dan saat itu aku belum siap untuk bertemu pria itu. Egoiskah aku mengorbankan untuk tidak menghadiri pernikahan kakak kandungku sendiri demi pria itu?

"Hinata-bachan, pelkenalkan aku Hideki, umul aku 2 tahun." Anak kecil itu sungguh sangat lucu. Aku mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Hideki, perkenalkan aku Hinata." Hideki mengangguk sambil menunjukan gigi susunya.

"Tenten-san ada dimana, Neji-Nii?"

"Okaa-chan cedang pelgi belajal membuat kue dilumah Ino-bachan. Okaa-chan tidak bica membuat kue makanya belajal dulu. Hideki juga cedang belajal menggambal." Hideki sungguh sangat lucu, aku kemudian menggendongnya. Neji-Nii hanya tertawa melihat jawaban anaknya.

"Kau tau sendirikan, Hinata? Si tomboy Tenten bahkan tidak bisa memasak, membuat Otou-sama mengomel. Dia sekarang kursus memasak bersama Ino. Akhir-akhir ini dia sudah sedikit bisa memasak, dan rasanya lumayan enak." Neji-Nii menceritakan tentang isterinya sambil terkekeh sedikit. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Neji-Nii.

"Otou-sama, dimana?"

"Sedang ada urusan kantor mungkin sore nanti pulang. Hmm, apa kau belum merencanakan untuk menikah Hinata, usiamu sudah 25 tahun, dan kurasa itu sangat pas untuk menikah."

"Ano, a-aku masih single."

"Segera mencari kalau begitu." Celetukan Hanabi dibalas kuapan oleh Hideki, sepertinya dia mengantuk.

"Otou-chan, aku mengantuk."

"Dasar, ayo kita kekamar." Hanabi menggendong Hideki yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Kemudian menuju kamar.

"Kau istirahatlah, pasti perjalanan London-Jepang sangat melelahkan." Aku mengangguk kemudian menuju ke kamarku, Neji-Nii juga menuju ke kamarnya, sepertinya dia kelelahan karena pekerjaannya di kantor. Aku perhatikan kamarku, yang masih sama seperti saat aku tinggalkan. Kamar yang mempunyai cat ungu, dan wangi lavender, sepertinya pelayanku sangat telaten untuk membersihkan kamar yang tidak berpenghuni ini setiap hari. Aku kemudian menatap sekeliling kamar, foto-fotoku masih sama seperti dulu. Mataku mendadak panas, saat melihat fotoku bersama wanita berambut merah muda dan pria berambut pirang. Ah pria itu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah dia masih lincah, dan heboh seperti dahulu?

Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat jam dikamarku, sudah jam 6 sore. Astaga aku sudah tidur selama 3 jam. Aku kemudian bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Setelah aku mandi, aku langsung menuju ke ruang makan. Mereka pasti sedang makan sekarang. Aku masih ingat bagaimana Otou-sama menetapkan jadwal makan keluarga kami. Meja makan sudah terisi berbagai macam makanan. Aku dapat melihat Tenten-san bersama beberapa pelayan keluarga sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawarku membuat Tenten-san tersenyum.

"Aku rasa kau hanya perlu duduk manis disana Hinata. Aku baru saja membuat kue, kau harus mencobanya." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Otou-sama sudah pulang?" tanyaku. Jujur, aku sangat merindukan pria itu. Walaupun ayahku sedikit keras kepada kami, tapi dia adalah tipikal ayah yang penyayang.

"Sudah. Hideki memaksanya untuk melihatnya menggambar. Anak itu benar-benar cerewet, Otou-sama tidak tahan mendengar ocehannya." Tenten-san sudah duduk disampingku.

"Bagaimana kabar Ino-san?" tanyaku. Ino-san adalah teman kami ketika SMA. Kami bersahabat. Tapi aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, seperti aku dan Temari-san yang begitu dekat.

"Hmm. Dia telah menikah dengan pria yang tidak mempunyai ekspresi."

"Sai-kun?"

Tenten-san mengangguk, kemudian tertawa, "Kau tahu, bahkan Ino sering menghina Sai dulu, tapi akhirnya dia malah jatuh cinta dengan pria itu, dan dia sudah mempunyai anak."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm ya, seusia dengan Hideki, apa kau sudah mendengar tentang Sakura, Hinata?" Aku mengangguk, ya karena mendengar tentang hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang.

"Okaa-chaaan, Jii-chan mengajali aku menggambal, lihat ini Otou-chan, aku, Okaa-chan, Hanabi-bachan,0jii-chan, dan Hinata-bachan." Hideki terlihat menunjuk-nunjuk gambar orang dibuku yang dibawanya.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali sayang. Ayo duduk, kita makan."

"Kudengar dari Hideki, Hinata sudah datang, benarkah?" Suara bariton yang kuyakini itu milik Otou-sama membuat kami serentak menoleh. Aku kemudian berlari memeluk ayahku.

"A-aku merindukan, Otou-sama."

"Aku juga, Hinata. Kita makan dulu." Otou-sama kemudian merangkulku menuju meja makan. Terlihat Hideki sudah memegang sendok dan garpu. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat kelaparan.

"Neji-Nii, dimana Tenten-san?"

"Dia sedang mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi kemari." Kami semua tertawa saat melihat Hideki mengomel karena terlalu lama menunggu sambil memegang perutnya.

"Otou-chan lama, Hideki lapeeel." omel anak itu sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya. Melihat Hideki aku jadi ingin mempunyai anak. Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Hinata, kau bahkan belum mempunyai pasangan.

"Hideki-chan, makan duluan saja yaa."

Hideki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kacian Otou-chama nanti makan cendili."

"Siapa yang makan sendiri?" Suara khas Neji-Nii mengagetkan kami termasuk Hideki. Hideki kemudian berlari menggandeng tangan ayahnya untuk duduk di meja makan disampingnya. Neji-nii sungguh sangat beruntung mempunyai anak yang sangat lucu dan pintar, serta isteri seperti Tenten-san. Sedangkan aku mencintai seorang pria tapi pria itu sudah tidak mencintaiku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berencana ikut bersama Tenten-san untuk membuat kue bersama Ino-san. Hideki terlihat bersemangat, tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum. Sesampainya kami dirumah Ino-san, kami disambut oleh anak kecil berambut hitam, bermata biru seperti Ino-san tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Hideki untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Kana-chan siapa yang datang?" Suara teriakan dari arah dapur terdengar.

"Hideki-kun, Tenten-bachan, dan aku tidak tau nama bachan yang satunya." Suara cempreng anak itu membuat Hideki menutup telinganya.

Ino-san kemudian keluar, wajahnya masih terlihat muda. Sangat cantik.

"Astaga Hinata." pekiknya kemudian memelukku.

"Bagaimana kabar Ino-san?"

"Baik, kau sendiri? Kenapa selama 5 tahun ini tidak memberi kabar?"

"A-ano maafkan aku. Handphoneku rusak, semua nomor kalian hilang." Aku memberi alasan palsu, padahal aku memang sengaja untuk tidak menghubungi sahabatku kecuali Temari-san. Aku takut mereka akan berbicara mengenai Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san. Di London, aku memang mencoba melupakan Jepang, tapi tetap saja bayangan Naruto-kun selalu menghantuiku.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti sudah tau kabar tentang Sakura?" Aku mengangguk, yang aku tau Sakura-san telah tiada 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi penyebab kematian gadis cantik itu aku belum mengetahuinya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka, Naruto depresi selama 2 tahun setelah kematian Sakura."

Naruto-kun... Sebenarnya aku menghindari topik tentang pria yang selalu mengisi hatiku, tapi mengapa saat mendengar dia depresi karena kehilangan Sakura-san membuat hatiku ikut merasa nyeri.

"Benarkah?"

"Naruto merasa bersalah atas kematian Sakura.. Memang saat ini dia sudah menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan ayahnya, dia cukup cerdas memimpin perusahaan itu, tapi sayang dia sering mengamuk dan menghancurkan barang di kantornya, bahkan kudengar dia membenci wanita lain selain Sakura dan ibunya."

"Naruto-kun." Aku bergumam lemah, seburuk itukah keadaan Naruto-kun. Hanya karena Sakura-san dia menjadi seperti itu. Sejak dulu, aku sudah tau betapa besar cinta Naruto-san untuk gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Karena itu aku mengalah, dan memilih mengubur dalam-dalam rasa cintaku.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengunjungi rumah Ino-san, aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Temari-san, toh aku juga sudah berjanji kepadanya.

Temari-san mempersilahkan aku masuk, dan memberi beberapa biskuit buatan tangan.

"Temari-san, sendiri saja?" tanyaku yang melihat keadaan rumah mewah itu sepi, hanya suara televisi yang terdengar.

"Ya, Shikamaru sedang bertugas." jawabnya. Shikamaru memang berprofesi sebagai anggota kepolisian.

"Temari-san, benarkah Naruto-kun seburuk itu?" tanyaku. Pertanyaanku sukses membuat Temari-san mendelik tajam, saat mengetahui Naruto-kun telah mengkhianatiku, dia menentang habis-habisan aku untuk bertanya ataupun membahas tentang Naruto-kun.

"Gaara mengatakan kepadaku, Naruto benar-benar menggila sekarang." Ujarnya menarik nafas panjang. Gaara-kun, adik Temari-san yang merupakan sahabat Naruto-kun pasti tahu banyak tentang keadaan Naruto-kun sekarang.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Dia memecat semua karyawan wanita. Dia sering menghancurkan kantornya jika teringat Sakura. Kushina-basan dan Minato-Jisan sudah angkat tangan dengan Naruto. Mereka sudah membawa Naruto ke psikolog terbaik se-Jepang, tapi Naruto tetap saja tidak bisa sembuh." Temari-san menghela nafas panjang, "Kau masih mencintainya, Hinata?" tanya Temari membuat mataku memanas.

"Ya, sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya." jawabku, "Walaupun Naruto-kun meninggalkan aku demi Sakura-san, aku tetap mencintainya."

"Naruto sudah bukan orang waras, Hinata. Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali lupakan dia. Astaga, kau sudah jauh dari Naruto selama 5 tahun, tidak bisakah kau melupakannya?"

"Tidak. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya, kembali menjadi Naruto-kun yang dulu." aku menarik nafas sejenak, "Aku akan melakukan apa saja demi Naruto-kun."

"Pengorbananmu sudah cukup besar untuknya, Hinata. Lihatlah dulu, dia meninggalkanmu hanya demi cinta pertama konyolnya."

"Aku tau, tapi aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Naruto-kun."

"Hinata..." gumaman pelan Temari-san membuat aku tersenyum lirih.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

"Naruto..."

DOR!

Tubuh gadis berambut merah muda tergolek tak bernyawa disebuah butik, gadis itu bahkan masih mengenakan gaun pengantin pilihannya. Sementara disampingnya pria berambut blonde masih terpaku menatap kepala gadisnya. Didalam kepala itu sudah bersarang peluru perak yang sukses menembus keningnya.

"AKH! SIAL! SIALAAN KAU SAKURA, KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU! KENAPA KAU MENYELAMATKAN AKU!" Naruto meremas rambutnya, ingatan itu terus menerus menghantuinya, membuat dia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah. Seharusnya, dia yang mati, bukan gadis itu. Gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak kematian gadis itu, mengapa bayang-bayang masa lalu masih terus menghantuinya?

Pria itu meremas figura foto gadis yang selalu menghantui ingatannya.

"ARGH!" Pria itu mengobrak abrik ruang kerjanya, melemparkan foto itu kelantai. Benda-benda berserakan di ruangan itu. Hancur tak bersisa.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Naruto mengambil figura foto yang tadi dilemparnya kemudian memeluknya. Wajahnya pucat, matanya bengkak, seperti mayat hidup.

"Naruto!" Wanita berambut merah datang tergesa-gesa sambil memeluk Naruto. Tadi pagi Naruto terlihat ceria, dan meminta untuk berkerja, dengan berat hati Kushina dan Minato mengizinkannya, namun Kushina sangat terkejut mendengar telepon dari sekretaris Naruto yang mengatakan anaknya kembali mengamuk.

"Ibu.. Sakura dia pergi karena aku kan?" Naruto terisak dipelukan ibunya.

"Sstt. Tidak, Sakura pasti sudah bahagia disana." Kushina mengelus punggung anak tunggalnya itu. Sungguh besar pengaruh Sakura bagi anak tunggalnya. Andaikan saja orang yang sudah tiada bisa kembali, pasti Naruto tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Melihat Naruto yang selalu diberi obat penenang, membuat hatinya miris. Dia bersama Minato sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk membuat Naruto kembali seperti dahulu, tapi tetap saja usaha mereka sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membulatkan tekadnya untuk menemui Naruto. Naruto pasti tidak akan melupakan dia. Biar bagaimanapun dia sudah melalui dua purnama bersama Naruto, sebelum kedatangan Sakura. Sesampainya dikantor Naruto, Hinata memicingkan matanya saat melihat semua karyawan disana laki-laki. Ternyata rumor yang mengatakan Naruto benci wanita adalah benar.

"A-Ano, apa aku bisa bertemu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat sekretaris Naruto yang ternyata adalah laki-laki, menanyakan perihal kedatangannya.

"Direktur sedang bersama ibunya, Nyonya Kushina. Tapi, aku akan memberitahu perihal kedatangan Nona, kalau boleh saya tau , siapa nama Nona?"

"Hinata. Ba-Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini." Sekretaris itu memasuki ruangan Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, wanita cantik berambut merah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hinata." Ucap wanita itu kemudian duduk disebelahku, "Kau sudah kembali?"

"Kushina-bachan." Wanita itu menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi putihnya, kemudian menghampiri Hinata. Kushina sudah menganggap Hinata puterinya begitu juga Hinata.

"Naruto memanggilmu. Sepertinya dia masih mengingatmu." Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, memang Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merahnya jika bersama Naruto. Hinata membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat sosok Naruto sedang menatap figura foto, dengan pandangan kosong. Wajahnya pucat, lingkaran hitam di matanya, bahkan matanya bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis, dan Naruto terlihat sangat kurus.

"Naruto-kun.." Panggil Hinata lemah, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah gadis yang berada dihadapannya.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata tersenyum, ternyata Naruto masih mengingatnya.

"A-Apa kabar Naruto-kun?" Hinata yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Baik, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum. Tangan Hinata kemudian menghapus air mata di wajah pria yang dicintainya melebihi apapun, "Kau sudah kembali, Hinata-chan?"

"I-Iya."

"Apa Sakura bersamamu?"

DEG!

Mengapa harus Sakura? Hinata sudah senang setengah mati karena Naruto masih mengingatnya, tapi mengapa dia harus bertanya tentang Sakura?

"A-Ano Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm tidak ya. Dia mungkin sekarang sedang shooting."

"Dia sudah me-."

"MENINGGAL? AKU SUDAH BOSAN MENDENGAR KATA ITU! YANG HARUSNYA MATI ITU AKU! BUKAN DIA! SAKURA BODOH! SAKURA BODOH!"

Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara bentakan Naruto, Hinata sedikit terperanjat saat melihat Naruto membanting figura foto Sakura. Hinata memberanikan diri memeluk tubuh ringkih itu, Naruto berkali-kali mengucapkan kata Sakura Bodoh, dengan lembut Hinata mengusap punggung Naruto. Berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Naruto-kun.."

"Sakura mengapa dia harus melindungi aku? Mengapa Sakura? Mengapa harus Sakura?" Hinata hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Naruto menumpahkan rasa sedihnya dipelukan Hinata. Pintu terbuka terlihat Kushina berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak terluka kan Hinata? Aku mendengar dia berteriak tadi."

"Hmm, tidak. Naruto-kun bahkan tertidur dipelukanku." Kushina tersenyum. Jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa menghentikan amukan Naruto, kecuali dirinya, Minato dan Gaara.

"Hinata, kau bisa menolongku?" Ada nada memohon dalam suara Kushina. Hinata mengangguk sambil tetap mengusap punggung Naruto.

"Kau tidak capek? Sebentar, aku akan panggilkan Iruka, untuk membawa Naruto pulang," Kushina mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Apa kau bisa menolongku mengembalikan Naruto seperti dahulu?"

"A-Ano Kushina-bachan, a-aku tidak yakin."

"Kau bisa." Hinata sempat menolak permintaan Kushina, mengingat dikepala Naruto hanya ada Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Tapi melihat Kushina yang terus memohon, membuat Hinata tidak enak hati. Hinata juga sangat mencintai pria itu, bagaimana dia bisa menolak?

Karena ajakan Kushina, Hinata kemudian mengunjungi rumah megah Naruto. Disana, Naruto sudah tertidur dengan pulas dikamarnya. Kushina memperkenalkan Hinata dengan obat-obat yang bisa menenangkan Naruto. Hinata kemudian mengelus pipi pria itu. Sepertinya Kushina sudah sedikit mempercayakan Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Apa aku bisa menggantikan posisi Sakura-san dihatimu, Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

HALOOOOOO XD Cewek cantik disini *dilempar bakiaaaak*

Citra kembali hadir dengan cerita gak jelas dengan pairing NaruHina. Maaf Hinatanya OOC ya? Huhu x| dan Naruto disini dibuat stres hehehe mungkin chapter depan berisi flashback mengenai cinta segitiga Naruto, Sakura, dan Hinata, dan kematian Sakura. Buat cerita-cerita yang masih bersambung kayak sinetron, entar ya hehe lagi sibuk belajar buat UAS ni *alesan aja terus lo Cit*

So, Mind to review?


End file.
